<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How can I say no? by ilibri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660319">How can I say no?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilibri/pseuds/ilibri'>ilibri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, Sort Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilibri/pseuds/ilibri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new cafe is giving out coupons to couples and Omimi finds himself as your chosen fake-boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oomimi Ren/Reader, omimi ren/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How can I say no?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Omiren-“<br/>
“No.“<br/>
“I haven't even said anything,“ you pout.<br/>
“And I'd prefer it to stay that way.“<br/>
“Ruuude,“ you draw out your voice pretending to be offended. “So anyway, you remember that new cafe down by the train station? apparently they are giving out a discount for couples.“<br/>
He pretends to not understand what you're getting at. You poke at him for fun so often he's not about to waste the chance for a payback. “So?“<br/>
He has to cover his mouth to hide the smile creeping on his face. You're frowning face is just too funny. “So I need someone to go with me!“<br/>
“Shh, library,“ he playfully flicks you on the forehead. “Ask Michinari. This sounds like somethin' he'd be more than happy to go along with.“<br/>
You lay on the table and mummble: “He has his own plans.“<br/>
Omimi symphatetically pats your head. “Feelin' left out?“ You stick your tongue out. “Aran?“ he proposes.<br/>
“I don't fancy having a horde of his fans on my back tomorrow.“<br/>
“Shinsuke then.“<br/>
“Busy. Before you ask, I'm not allowed to reveal his plans.“<br/>
“He'll have time tomorrow.“<br/>
“The offer is only for today,“ you mummble. “Valentines and all that.“<br/>
Omimi turns the pencil between his fingers. “So I'm pretty much yer last choice?“ He poses the question as half a joke but at the same time he feels a sting of disappointment.<br/>
“Technically speakin you're the first since I haven't asked anyone else.“ You smile as sweetly as you can. “And you're also one of my very best friends so in a way this is-“<br/>
His hand covers your mouth. “Ya know sweet talkin' doesn't work on me. Ya didn't even get me chocolates. Why would I do ya a favour?“<br/>
You remove his hand, holding and swaying it for a few moments before letting go. “I gave them to you last year.“<br/>
“They were filled with wasabi.“<br/>
You shrug. “Listen, it'll be my treat. You don't need to do anything but be there. And have a fun time I guess.“ You bat your eyelashes and Omimi hates the way his heart skips a beat. “It'll be awesome,“ you try to convince him, “and so much cheaper! You can get two cakes for the price of one!“ He pretends to return to studying. “Coffee's included in the offer too you know,“ you chime.<br/>
He leans on his arm. “Yer not gonna give up, are ya?“<br/>
“You know me so well Omiren,“ you snicker and poke his cheek.<br/>
He gives in. He never was able to oppose you for long. So he gathers his things and stands up. “Meet ya at the entrance in five minutes?“<br/>
By the time it takes him to get changed you're already outside. He thinks you look adorable with your scarf and snowflakes gathering on your hair. When you wave and smile at him he gets distracted just enough to not notice the snowball in your hands. The one that a moment later meets his face.<br/>
He should have anticipated you'd pull something similar. So he's not even mad.<br/>
“You're late,“ you chime, bouncing excitedly on your heels. “Come on, come on, we gotta get there before all the good sits are taken!“<br/>
In your excitement you forget the road is frozen and you slip but Omimi catches you before you end up on your back.<br/>
“Hey careful! We're supposed to go to a cafe not hospital.“ He pulls you back on your feet.<br/>
He loves seeing you so excited. You're practically jumping and he worries you'll slip again. When you arrive to the cafe it looks quite full. You take his hand.<br/>
“Let's find somewhere to sit,“ you smile.<br/>
Omimi has to admit the visit to the cafe, (he refuses to call it date) is lots of fun. The cakes are incredible and since it's Valentines and you hang on his sleeve, calling him 'love' and 'sweets' every time the waiter comes around, you even get some exclusive pastries. Seeing your happy grin when you try them makes his heart flutter. He can't help but fall even more in love.<br/>
When you leave it's already dark outside. While you walk the short distance to the train station he watches with suspicion as you grab another handfull of snow and begin forming it.<br/>
“Hey Omiren? Your birthday's in a few days, right?“<br/>
“Yes. Why?“<br/>
“Do you think they'd give you a discount? Maybe even free cake? Hey!“ you protest when he takes the snowball away.<br/>
“Perhaps they would. Why'd ya ask?“<br/>
Without the snowball in your hands he notices the nervous fidgeting. “Do you wanna find out?“ You take a deep breath. “Make it a proper date?“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>